<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Splinter in the Tiger's Paw by moonchild69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243218">The Splinter in the Tiger's Paw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild69/pseuds/moonchild69'>moonchild69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Are The Human Beings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), F/F, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild69/pseuds/moonchild69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A human AU Jaspearl fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Jasper/Pearl (Steven Universe), Past Jasper/Lapis Lazuli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Are The Human Beings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moving Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pearl sat on the couch with her legs tucked up under her. She looked up from the book she was reading to test if her tea had yet cooled off enough to drink, but no such luck. As she set the mug down, she noticed Amethyst approaching her with an expression Pearl had learned not to trust.</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>Amethyst seemed shocked by the accusation.</p><p>“What? I didn't do anything this time, honest! I was just... Look, you know my girlfriend?”</p><p>Pearl quirked her eyebrows.</p><p>“Jenny?”</p><p>This time it was Amethyst's turn to express confusion.</p><p>“What? No! I haven't dated her in like two years!”</p><p>Pearl looked at her distrustfully.</p><p>“She was here last month.”</p><p>Her portly roommate rolled her eyes in exasperation.</p><p>“I don't fuck EVERYONE I bring over. Not every time at least. No, I'm talking about my GIRLFRIEND, Peridot!”</p><p>“Oh. Right.”</p><p>Pearl frowned. She'd forgotten about Peridot. Peridot was easy to forget, small and bashful, unless you got her started on something she actually was interested in and then no force on earth could shut her up. Pearl had mostly avoided her after some unpleasantly long conversations ridden with horrible jokes. At least Jenny was funny.</p><p>“Well, what about her?”</p><p>Amethyst shrugged as she spoke.</p><p>“Well, it's just she has someone moving in from out of town, and I was hoping I could bring some people over to greet her when she gets here. From what I've heard, she could use some more friends.”</p><p>That was enough to prompt Pearl into setting a bookmark between her pages and setting the novel down on the coffee table.</p><p>“That sounds... Uncharacteristically altruistic of you.”</p><p>Amethyst scoffed.</p><p>“I do nice things all the time! Come on, you'll like her! I promise.”</p><p>Pearl sighed, already feeling like she was going to regret what she was about to say.</p><p>“I'll have to check my schedule. When did you want to go over?”</p><p>Amethyst beamed proudly.</p><p>“This Saturday! Thanks Pearl, I'm gonna go tell Garnet!”</p><p>Pearl sat upright.</p><p>“Woah, I said I need to check my schedule! I could have plans!”</p><p>She pretended not to notice the way Amethyst snorted and laughed as she hurried down the hall.</p><p>-----</p><p>Saturday morning, Jasper groaned as her phone's alarm went off. It was still dark out, but she had a long way to go yet. She showered quickly, then grabbed all the things she'd brought into the motel with her and loaded them back into her truck. Huddling against the cold, she allowed herself time for a smoke.</p><p>The sickness in her stomach wasn't from the hit of nicotine, nor the cup of scalding vending machine coffee on an empty stomach that had been her breakfast. By the end of the day there'd be a thousand miles between her and her ex, and it wasn't like she'd told her where she was going, but even so it was hard to shake the sense of dread that followed her like a cloud. What if...</p><p>Jasper shook her head, trying to shake off the thought before it could complete itself. Leaving had... Not been easy. Of course, staying hadn't been all that easy either. Taking a drag from her cigarillo and holding it before exhaling again helped ground her in the moment.</p><p>
  <i>“Don't think about that. It's over now, you got away.”</i>
</p><p>Jasper snuffed out her smoke in the empty coffee cup and clambered into the van. She could toss it out at her next stop for gas, at that moment getting back on the road sounded better than searching for a garbage can.</p><p>-----</p><p>Amethyst had been an anxious bundle of energy all day. Pearl wasn't entirely sure why at first. By her own admission, she'd never met this new arrival before either. Further inquiry had revealed that Jasper had briefly lived with Peridot's family as a foster sibling before enlisting in the marines as soon as she turned eighteen. Apparently Jasper and Peridot had stayed in touch through an MMO they both played. And since it was important to Peridot, Amethyst had decided it was important to her too. At least, Pearl thought that seemed the most likely explanation for why her rambunctious roommate was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement for hours before they even left for Peridot's apartment.</p><p>Personally, Pearl was significantly less enthused. Peridot was... Nice enough, but trying in large doses, and having another one around sounded like a migraine waiting to happen. Despite her misgivings, Amethyst had seemed very, very sure sure that she'd get along with Jasper better.</p><p>“What makes you so sure?” Pearl had asked.</p><p>All Amethyst would say at that point was “You'll see,” and wink knowingly at her. Well, Pearl supposed she'd find out for herself what all the fuss was about soon. They were nearly at their destination.</p><p>“Over there!”</p><p>Pearl peered searchingly where Amethyst was pointing.</p><p>“That's the guest parking. I already got us a guest pass from P-dot, just gotta stick this on the dash before we get out of the car.”</p><p>Amethyst waved a red paper parking pass demonstratively, but Pearl kept her eyes on her driving as she backed into an available space. Once she finished and deployed, she stepped out of the car, as did Amethyst and Garnet. Amethyst was fiddling with her phone, presumably alerting Peridot to their arrival.</p><p>“So,” Pearl said uncertainly, glancing around the parking lot. “We're here. What now?”</p><p>Amethyst shrugged without taking her eyes off her phone.</p><p>“We arrived on time, Jasper must be running a little late. Come on, Peridot says we can wait inside.”</p><p>Pearl tried to keep her dismay from showing on her face. Time with Peridot. Fun.</p><p>-----</p><p>Seventeen minutes forty-two seconds, not that Pearl was counting. In fairness Peridot had put in effort to be a good host instead of holing up in her room with her computer. Pearl appreciated the effort, if not necessarily the company. So when Peridot's phone went off and she announced that the guest of honor had finally arrived, it came as a relief.</p><p>They filed out in time to see a red Toyota pickup pulling up into the parking lot. Peridot ran up as the door opened for the driver to step out.</p><p>Oh. Oh that's why Amethyst was so sure Pearl was gonna like her.</p><p>
  <i>“HELP! She's hot!”</i>
</p><p>Pearl's weakness for big women was no secret. Didn't matter if it was height, fat, or muscle, and the woman stepping out of the Toyota had some of <i>everything!</i></p><p>
  <i>“I want to climb that mountain. Wait, no don't stare!”</i>
</p><p>She sharply forced her gaze to one side, only to notice Amethyst leering at her with a knowing expression. Ugh!</p><p>“Guys! Come say hello!”</p><p>Peridot was waving at them, beckoning them to come over.</p><p>“Come on Pearl, let's go.”</p><p>Garnet's calm, even voice helped Pearl to calm down as well. She nodded at her gratefully and followed after Amethyst, who had already gone ahead.</p><p>Jasper was even more stunning up close. Limbs packed with dense muscle, a bit of softness around her torso from eating well. Some splotches of vitiligo did nothing to camouflage her striking features. As Pearl approached the large woman she looked up and they made eye contact. A thrilling shock washed over the thinner woman.</p><p>
  <i>“She has the most gorgeous eyes!”</i>
</p><p>Molten gold irises with a gaze as piercing as a hawk's. Pearl was distantly aware of the people around her talking, but none of it really sank in until Jasper broke eye contact to respond to something Amethyst had said.</p><p>“Ah right, Amethyst. You know Peridot talks about you all the time. It's nice to finally have a face to go with the name.”</p><p>God DAMN it even her voice was hot!</p><p>Amethyst beamed excitedly.</p><p>“Hey, likewise! And these are my roommates! Garnet.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” the woman in question said in a polite tone, inclining her head slightly.</p><p>“And Pearl,” Amethyst concluded, gesturing at her.</p><p>
  <i>“Quick, say something!”</i>
</p><p>“Uh, hi!”</p><p>Feeling like more was called for, Pearl awkwardly thrust out her hand, and immediately felt like a fool. Thankfully Jasper shook it without hesitation. Her grip was firm, but not crushing. Calluses. Pearl had similar calluses from fencing, but judging by Jasper's build she'd guess weightlifter.</p><p>“Hey there,” the larger woman said in a gruff voice.</p><p>It took herculean effort to keep a straight face. Pearl thought she was doing rather well until Amethyst chimed in.</p><p>“Uh, Pearl? You wanna let her have her hand back?”</p><p>Pearl jolted visibly. She hadn't realized the handshake had gone on overlong, and released the other woman's hand like it had caught fire.</p><p>“Sorry! I... Uh...”</p><p>Whatever ridiculous excuse she could have come up with was interrupted the sound of Jasper chuckling.</p><p>“Relax, you're fine. Come on, let's get on inside. Peridot?”<br/>

</p>
<p>The short woman gestured towards her front door. Ground floor.</p><p>“Yes of course. This way.”</p><p>-----</p><p>They didn't stay long. Jasper had traveled a long way, and deserved to rest and settle in. After some light conversation, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl made their goodbyes and piled into the latter's car to head home. For what it was worth, Amethyst did at least wait until they were out of earshot of Jasper before she started ribbing her.</p><p>“Seeee, I told ya you'd like her.”</p><p>“Don't distract her while she's driving,” Garnet said gently but firmly.</p><p>“Eh fine, I'll wait 'till we get home. Prepare yourself,” Amethyst said ominously, pointing at her eyes, then at Pearl. Pearl rolled her eyes and sighed.</p><p>“Am I really that predictable?”</p><p>Amethyst smirked.</p><p>“Out of the kindness of my heart, I won't answer that. You can thank me later.”</p><p>“Garnet?”</p><p>She didn't answer, merely looked out the window as if distracted. Pearl sighed again.</p><p>“Well. Serves me right for asking I guess.”</p><p>“There's nothing wrong with being predictable Pearl. You're honest with yourself and others. That's one of the things I admire about you.”</p><p>Pearl kept her eyes on the road. She was sure if she looked back Garnet's face would be as impassive as ever, but her words were a comfort.</p><p>“Thank you Garnet.”</p><p>True to her word, Amethyst started ribbing her ruthlessly as soon as the car came to a stop.</p><p>“I only regret that I didn't take a picture of your FACE! When she got out of the truck? Priceless!”</p><p>Pearl blushed and kept her eyes on the sand beneath her feet as they all crossed the beach to their house.</p><p>“Yes yes, yuck it up.”</p><p>Amethyst grinned at her as she walked, arms crossed behind her head.</p><p>“Aww, don't be cross. I can get P-dot to put in a good word for ya.”</p><p>Pearl looked up in alarm.</p><p>“What? NO! I can talk to her myself!”</p><p>“Like you did today?”</p><p>“I- We- We talked!”</p><p>“Small talk,” Garnet quipped.</p><p>“Did you even get her number?” Amethyst asked.</p><p>“I... Well, she had such a long trip, and you did say she just got out of a bad relationship-”</p><p>“You didn't,” Garnet concluded.</p><p>“It wasn't the right time!”</p><p>Amethyst groaned.</p><p>“Geeze, not like there's gonna be a next time without this.”</p><p>Pearl frowned at the slip of paper Amethyst was waving.</p><p>“The parking pass?”</p><p>“Her number,” the small enby said with a smirk. “I asked her if I could pass it on to you.”</p><p>Pearl flushed hotly.</p><p>“You had NO business-”</p><p>“I can toss it if you don't want it,” Amethyst mentioned offhandedly. Pearl stammered to a halt.</p><p>“I- I did not, say that. Exactly.”</p><p>She cleared her throat noisily, avoiding eye contact with her roommates.</p><p>“Alright. Please may I have it?”</p><p>Amethyst grinned like the cat that got into the cream.</p><p>“Well, since you asked nicely. Here.”</p><p>She held out the slip of paper, which Pearl accepted gratefully. She'd half expected Amethyst to lord it over her a little more, but every now and then the plump enby surprised her.</p><p>“I... Thank you.”</p><p>Amethyst's eyes sparkled merrily.</p><p>“Well, that's my good deed for the day. Now, I do believe there's a jar of koolaid pickles with my name on 'em in the fridge. See ya!”</p><p>Amethyst ran on ahead, leaving Pearl and Garnet with only each other for company as they crossed the sand at a more leisurely pace. The sun would be setting soon, already the horizon was beginning to take on a whisper of a reddish orange tint. It really was a gorgeous view, one Pearl never got tired of. The glinting sand, crashing waves, twisting deposits of driftwood, and of course the occasional seagull.</p><p>Once inside, Garnet headed straight for her room, probably to recharge after the trying task of being sociable. Pearl sat down on the couch and looked at the parking pass. The number scrawled on the back in sharpie didn't look anything like Amethyst's handwriting, too neat and concise. Hopefully that meant it was real and not some kind of prank. Would...</p><p>Pearl frowned at the slip of paper. Would it be too soon to text her? After all, she- No. No, if she hesitated her roommates would probably rib her about it some more. Goodnatured ribbing to be sure, but for once she wanted to do something unexpected.</p><p>Her thumb danced across the screen, typing out a message.</p><p>
  <i>“Hi. It's Pearl. Settled in yet?”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Good Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peridot had come out to Jasper years ago, but although they'd stayed in touch online this was her first time actually seeing her face to face since the young woman had started hormone replacement therapy. The most stark change had nothing to do with her features or body, although there certainly had been a transformation in those departments too, but rather it was how happy she looked. Back when they both still lived with Peridot's mother she'd always seemed so... Stiff, dispassionate, almost robotic. Seeing her almost fall out of Amethyst's lap laughing at one of the latter's dirty innuendos lifted Jasper's spirits. Goodness knew her spirits could use some lifting, all things considered.</p><p>After Peridot's friends left, Jasper grabbed her things from her truck. She hadn't brought much, most of the more expensive things like furniture and electronics were in both her and Lapis's name, and she hadn't wanted to give that chilling woman any more reason to come after her than necessary. A couple duffel bags filled with clothes, her laptop and headset, a plastic bag full of hygiene supplies including her own towel. Just the basics, really.</p><p>The couch in the living room folded out into a futon and already had sheets and a blanket. Still 'closed' in couch mode for now. Peridot had already given Jasper a tour and retreated to her room, probably to play games or do homework. For lack of anything better to do, Jasper got comfortable and checked her phone.</p><p>Eighteen new messages. Seventeen of them were from a number she didn't recognize, but even at a cursory glance she recognized Lapis's venom. She must have borrowed a friend's phone after Jasper blocked her number. That just left one message, from another number number she didn't recognize. She opened it, curiousity piqued.</p><p>
  <i>“Hi. It's Pearl. Settled in yet?”</i>
</p><p>Jasper smiled lopsidedly. Right, Pearl.</p><p>The thin woman had seemed a little awkward when they met, but if awkward bothered Jasper she wouldn't be so close with Peridot.  She had been a little surprised when Amethyst had approached her right before the trio left about passing along her number, but hadn't objected. Her thumb moved across the keypad with deliberate care.</p><p>
  <i>“More or less. Don't want to get too comfy, soon as I line up some work I'm giving Peridot her living room back.”</i>
</p><p>After pressing send, she opened up her laptop. May as well log into Diamond Authority and claim her dailies. After a few seconds, her phone vibrated. She picked it up while she entered her username and password. Pearl again.</p><p>
  <i>“That speaks well of you. I suppose you'll have a busy week ahead of you.”</i>
</p><p>Jasper grinned as she typed in her reply.</p><p>
  <i>“I like keeping busy.”</i>
</p><p>Turning her attention back to her laptop, as soon as the space station started loading in she clicked the icon to collect her daily log-in bonus. Another text from Pearl won over her attention.</p><p>
  <i>“All work and no play?”</i>
</p><p>Jasper chuckled, glancing at her laptop's display of the space station her avatar was on.</p><p>
  <i>“I always make time for play.”</i>
</p><p>She was still deciding what to do next when Pearl got back to her with a reply.</p><p>
  <i>“Think you could make time later this week? Maybe meet up somewhere, get to know each other better?”</i>
</p><p>Jasper raised an eyebrow thoughtfully, and after some consideration exited out of her game.</p><p>
  <i>“I think I could manage that. What did you have in mind?”</i>
</p><p>Send. Incoming message!</p><p>
  <i>“There's a cafe near the university, I could meet you there after classes.”</i>
</p><p>Jasper frowned slightly at that. She'd pegged Pearl as being nearer to her own age than Peridot's.</p><p>
  <i>“Didn't realize you were a student.”</i>
</p><p>There was a pause as she waited for a reply. Then...</p><p>
  <i>“Not a student, I'm a coach.”</i>
</p><p>Jasper relaxed. That made more sense.</p><p>
  <i>“You're into sports huh? Didn't figure you for a jock. What do you teach?”</i>
</p><p>On a whim, she sorted through her phone's programs for the music app. She had just logged in when her phone buzzed in her hand again to inform her of another message.</p><p>
  <i>“Fencing. I'd be happy to tell you all about it in person. How does Tuesday at 18:00 sound?”</i>
</p><p>Jasper chuckled throatily, and punched in an answer.</p><p>
  <i>“I think I can fit that into my schedule. Where is this cafe exactly?”</i>
</p><p>After writing down the name of the cafe so she could google directions later, Jasper queued her Igor Stravinsky playlist. As the familiar haunting tunes washed over her she used her laptop to take a look at all the nearest business. She had a lot of applications to start filling out, may as well get right to it.</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <i>“Oh stars, I did that. I actually did that!”</i>
</p><p>Pearls eyes widened and she almost threw her phone. It was just... Exciting! Exhilarating! TERRIFYING!</p><p>
  <i>“What do I do, what do I wear? What if she doesn't like the cafe? What if she doesn't like ME?”</i>
</p><p>She froze in place, eyes darting around wildly in her head as she thought. Saturday, night, she had...  Two, three days?</p><p>“Noooo what was I thinking!?”</p><p>She stood up abruptly and- Well, she didn't run to her room, running indoors was uncouth. She walked. Quickly.</p><p>Once inside her room she closed the door and sat on her bed. This was ridiculous, she'd been on plenty of dates, with plenty of women. Hell, in her younger days she'd even had a bit of a reputation. This wasn't such a big deal, right? It might not even go anywhere.</p><p>The problem was she really wanted it to go somewhere. She wanted it to go <i>everywhere</i>. Flopping back on the bed, she stared at the ceiling.</p><p>The fact of the matter was, however adventurous she had been in her younger days, she'd slowed down since then. She hadn't been on a date, even just a coffee date, in three years! It just hadn't been a priority, and now an actual GODDESS had descended from the heavens and Pearl was out of practice, maybe even out of touch! Holding her hands out on front of her confirmed that they were in fact shaking.</p><p>“Pull yourself together Pearl, you can do this. It's just like riding a bicycle! A hot, burly, rugged, growly bicycle...”</p><p>She frowned and sat up.</p><p>“...Where was I going with that?”</p><p> Yeah, she had it bad.</p><p>-----</p><p>Sunday morning, Jasper wasn't surprised when she woke first. Peridot always stayed up late on weekends with her games. To her credit she was pretty good about keeping the volume down and Jasper had slept soundly. She'd gotten up and made a quick trip to the nearest grocery store and back all before Peridot even stopped snoring. She was in the middle of cooking breakfast when Peridot wheeled her way out of her room, scooting her computer chair backwards using her remaining foot. Jasper smiled and flipped the sausage patties sizzling away in the pan.</p><p>“Mornin' nerd, I made us both breakfast. You still like your eggs scrambled?”</p><p>The younger woman blinked owlishly, still a little groggy apparently despite it being nearly noon.</p><p>“Uh, yeah I guess?”</p><p>Jasper grinned amiably.</p><p>“No accounting for taste. Your plate is on the table, there'll be some turkey sausage to go with it in a bit.”</p><p>Peridot scooted her chair over to the dining table. The table was big enough to seat four,  but only had two chairs. Sliding her computer chair up to the empty side, she found that Jasper had set the table. She slid her utensils and plate of eggs across the table from one of the chairs where Jasper had set them up and looked up appreciatively.</p><p>“Gee, thanks. You really didn't have to do this.”</p><p>Jasper didn't take her eyes off the pan.</p><p>“You didn't have to let me crash in your living room either. I mean, at all, really.”</p><p>Peridot paused with a forkful of eggs halfway to her mouth.</p><p>“I've known you since I was ten! We're practically family!”</p><p>Jasper chuckled ruefully and took the pan off the stove, walking in the direction of the table.</p><p>“That's sweet of you to say. Here, hold out your plate.”</p><p>The large woman used the spatula in her hand to scoop out two of the four slices of sausage onto Peridot's plate, and the remaining two on her own before heading back to the kitchen to set the pan down.</p><p>“You want one or two slices of toast?”</p><p>“Just one,” the younger woman said promptly. “Thank you.”</p><p>Jasper nodded. Thankfully the toaster had room for up to four slices, so she set two going for herself at the same time.</p><p>“Say, you know anything about a cafe called the 'Last Minute Grind'?”</p><p>Peridot looked up in surprise.</p><p>“Yeah, it's near the university. Only cafe in town that's open twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Students go there for study groups all the time. Why, you thinking of applying to work there?”</p><p>Jasper's eyes widened as she contemplated her response.</p><p>“I guess I could while I'm there. Actual reason I brought it up is, I think I have a date.”</p><p>The face Peridot made would have been comical if it wasn't directed at her.</p><p>“What?” Jasper asked defensively.</p><p>“Morning of the first day and you already have a date lined up? I'll be the first to admit I'm not an expert at interpersonal relationships, but doesn't that sound like a 'rebound' to you?”</p><p>The toaster went off before Jasper had a chance to answer. She chuckled and picked them out, juggling them slightly on account of how hot they were as she brought them over to the dining table.</p><p>“It's just a coffee date, not a commitment. You and I both know I could use some more friends. Well, this is how adults make friends. We can't all rely on classes to help us meet new people.”</p><p>She handed Peridot her toast before taking a seat and tucking into her own breakfast. The younger woman prodded her eggs around her plate quietly before speaking up again.</p><p>“Where'd you have time to meet someone already, anyway? Were you just standing in the checkout line this morning and some rando invited you to coffee?”</p><p>Jasper swallowed a mouthful of egg and toast before answering.</p><p>“Actually it was last night, one of the women your datemate brought over. Pearl.”</p><p>Peridot made a noise as if trying to say something with her mouth closed and full of food, then swallowed hastily.</p><p>“Pearl!? She's like thirty!”</p><p>Jasper laughed and speared one of her sausages on her fork.</p><p>“So? I'm twenty-eight.”</p><p>The younger woman puffed her cheeks up and exhaled noisily.</p><p>“...Yeah fair enough. Honestly I probably ought to be encouraging you, it just took me off guard. Uh, good luck on your date I guess?”</p><p>Jasper swallowed a mouthful of sausage and grinned.</p><p>“Thanks squirt.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pearl had once told Amethyst that fencing and professional wrestling were a lot alike. It was part competition, part performance, with a eye on keeping both participants safe, which was why there were legal moves and illegal moves. Admittedly, fencing had a lot more illegal moves. After a full day of coaching multiple classes of students, Pearl was in desperate need of a shower. Fortunately she'd brought a change of clothes, the teal jacket and high waisted jeans she'd selected for her date. She also had full access to the school's own showers, so she didn't even have to go home before driving over to the Last Minute Grind for her date.</p><p>It was odd that she could be so confident when instructing her students and yet so nervous as she got closer and closer to the cafe where she was meeting Jasper. She chalked it up to how much time had passed since she last dipped her toes in the dating pool, but rationalizing didn't make the feeling of overall anxiety go away. After parking she took a few moments to just breathe and steel her nerves before actually getting out of her car.</p><p>The Last Minute Grind was a two story building with a cozy atmosphere and lots of comfortable seating, punctuated by long tables suitable for study groups. Right after classes tended to be their busiest time, and indeed there was quite the line formed. Heading for the back of the line, Pearl glanced around searchingly. No sign of Jasper, but she could be on the second story. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she fired off a quick text message.</p><p>
  <i>“I'm here.”</i>
</p><p>She waited in line for her turn patiently until her phone chirped, announcing a text message. Checking the screen, she read the message.</p><p>
  <i>“I'm upstairs, saved you a seat. Kinda worried it'll get snapped up though if I leave it, think you can come find me?”</i>
</p><p>Pearl smiled.</p><p>
  <i>“Yes, thank you. I'll be right up after I collect my order.</i>
</p><p>When she reached the end of the queue she ordered a cup of rosehip tea, and took it upstairs as soon as it came out. It didn't take her long to locate Jasper, the massive woman was sprawled out on a sofa near one of the larger windows staring out at the street below with a mug of coffee in her hands, but she sat up straight when she spotted Pearl to make room and patted the cushion next to her encouragingly. Internally, Pearl gulped. She hadn't anticipated sitting quite so close, but with so many other customers it was that or stand. She sat down with a smile that she hoped didn't betray how nervous she felt. This close, her nose could detect peach-scented traces of Jasper's shampoo. In sharp contrast to how nervous Pearl felt, Jasper seemed perfectly and utterly at ease.</p><p>“Good to see ya, I've been looking forward to this since you texted me Saturday night.”</p><p>Pearl smiled and tried to sound more confident than she felt.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, me too. Uh... So, how do you like Beach City so far?”</p><p>“It's pretty,” Jasper replied without hesitating. “Real pretty. I can see why Peridot loves it here.”</p><p>Pearl hummed, quietly pleased to hear that, and sipped her tea.</p><p>“It is, isn't it? Have you been to the seashore yet?”</p><p>The larger woman shook her head in a way that made her hair fluff up.</p><p>“Not yet. The thought had occurred to me, just been busy with the job hunt.”</p><p>Pearl smiled coyly.</p><p>“I thought you always made time to play.”</p><p>The larger woman smirked through lidded eyes.</p><p>“I'm doing that right now.”</p><p>
  <i>“Pearl. Stop staring at her lips.”</i>
</p><p>It took an effort of will to shake herself out of it.</p><p>“Right. Right! Of course. So, tell me about yourself.”</p><p>Jasper leaned back against the sofa and took a sip of her coffee.</p><p>“What would you like to know?”</p><p>Pearl shrugged.</p><p>“Whatever you feel like telling me. Where you're from?”</p><p>Jasper peered into her coffee with a smile.</p><p>“I'm originally from Albuquerque, same as Peridot. Spent some time in Afghanistan after I enlisted, then after my discharge I moved to Madison in Wisconsin, lived there until... Well, last week.”</p><p>The large woman smiled weakly, and for just a moment she seemed... Smaller, somehow. Like the passing of a shadow, it was gone in a moment and Pearl was left feeling unsure if she'd really seen it or not.</p><p>“So,” Jasper said in a disarmingly cheery voice, “How about you? You grow up here, or...”</p><p>Pearl nodded, smiling softly.</p><p>“All my life. Oh, I've traveled now and then but, this has always been home.”</p><p>The two women made eye contact, and feeling her cheeks burn Pearl hoped she was only imagining that she was blushing.</p><p>“Uh, let's see, what else... Any family? Besides Peridot I mean.”</p><p>Jasper chuckled ruefully.</p><p>“I appreciate Peridot's reassurances that she considers me family, but that's a stretch to be honest. Foster care sent me to live at her house after my mom passed, only stayed two years before I fucked off and left her there. Feel bad about that sometimes to be honest. I've got two biological sisters, Skinny and Carnelian, they got sent to a different foster home but, we've kept in touch. They're still in Albuquerque right now, but they've vouched to come visit once I get my own place, so that's something to look forward to.”</p><p>Pearl murmured a sound of dawning comprehension.</p><p>“So it's not just giving Peridot her living room back that's motivating you.”</p><p>Jasper laughed and reached up to push her hair back.</p><p>“Heh, you caught me. How about you?”</p><p>“Three biological sisters,” Pearl said, holding up three digits for emphasis. “And two chosen sisters, you've met Garnet and Amethyst. My parents... Well, we're not exactly on speaking terms, but they're alive.”</p><p>Jasper whistled.</p><p>“That's a lot of sisters.”</p><p>Pearl laughed, bowing her head in acknowledgment.</p><p>“I suppose so. Your sister's name isn't really 'Skinny', is it?”</p><p>The larger woman grinned amiably.</p><p>“Heh, nah, but everyone calls her that.”</p><p>The laughter tapered off into comfortable silence. The view through the nearby window really was lovely, Jasper had somehow picked the best seat in the house on her first try. From their vantage point they could see down into the grounds of the university. Large trees cast dappled shadows over the emerald green grass and flagstone paths, and carefully tended rose bushes ringed the fountain in the center as well as lining the outer borders. Eventually, the larger woman was the one who broke the silence.</p><p>“So that's where you work, huh? Seems like a nice place.”</p><p>Pearl's face lit up with a warm expression.</p><p>“Yeah, it is. I'm really quite lucky, there isn't exactly a very large job market for fencing coaches.”</p><p>Jasper smirked amiably and set her now empty cup down.</p><p>“So. You actually do teach sword fighting, huh? Would I be out of line if I said that was kinda hot?”</p><p>A shiver ran down Pearl's spine, and she tried desperately to keep her voice even and cool as she responded.</p><p>“Not at all, I'm flattered.”</p><p>Something about Jasper's expression as she glanced away from the window and over at Pearl seemed to tap directly into her libido.</p><p>
  <i>“Stop being so hot dammit I'm trying to be suave!”</i>
</p><p>“So,” she said aloud to buy herself time to think, “What kind of work do you usually do?”</p><p>Jasper laughed throatily and lowered her gaze to the floor.</p><p>“Nothing as cool as sword fighting I'm afraid. I'm actually kind of embarrassed to say now.”</p><p>Pearl tilted her head, surprised by the other woman's answer.</p><p>“You don't strike me as the kind of woman to be embarrassed by anything.”</p><p>Jasper quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>“I think I'll take that as a compliment. Well, you know I used to be in the marines. I was a quartermaster, not the most glamorous role but women were still being shut out of combat positions while I was in service. After I got out, I kinda just... Applied to everything and took the first job I was offered.”</p><p>Pearl twisted her lips into a wry grin when Jasper stopped talking and looked at her expectantly.</p><p>“Which was?” she prompted.</p><p>The large woman rubbed the back of her neck as grinned abashedly.</p><p>“Sales clerk at Sears, selling appliances mostly. Dishwashers, laundry machines, fridges, that sort of thing.”</p><p>Pearl's eyebrows slowly, gradually climbed upward as her expression transfigured into bemused delight.</p><p>“I don't know if I can picture that.”</p><p>“Actually, I was pretty good at it,” Jasper said proudly. “Second best sales numbers in the county.”</p><p>“Only second best, huh?” Pearl inquired coyly.</p><p>“Betty was in a league of her own,” the larger woman admitted without shame. “Well, I think that covers work, what about hobbies? What do you do when you're not teaching students how to be Errol Flynn?”</p><p>The smaller woman took a quick sip of her tea before answering with a slight smile.</p><p>“Guess it's my turn to be embarrassed. I kind of collect old fashioned weapons. Swords and spears mostly. Know how to use them too, I sometimes get approached by the theater department for stage combat consultation.”</p><p>Jasper laughed and slapped her own knee.</p><p>“A nerdy jock, that is delightful.”</p><p>When Pearl pouted it only made the larger woman laugh harder.</p><p>“Aww, don't be mad! It's cute! Besides, I'll let you in on a secret.”</p><p>As Pearl arched an eyebrow her laughing companion leaned in conspiratorially.</p><p>“When I'm not working or pumping iron, I actually play video games.”</p><p>Pearl couldn't help it. She started laughing.</p><p>“You!? Really?”</p><p>“It's true!” Jasper affirmed, relaxing back into the sofa. “I've been playing Diamond Authority since beta, I'm actually the one who got Peridot started on it.”</p><p>Pearl took a deep breath so she could get her laughter under control and gazed at the other woman with merriment in her eyes.</p><p>“I would have bet anything it was the other way around it. I'm glad you came Jasper, I'm learning all sorts of things about you.”</p><p>The larger woman nodded easily.</p><p>“Likewise.”</p><p>They continued to talk for hours, not noticing the passage of time until the skies outside began to darken. Eventually Pearl sat up reluctantly.</p><p>“I had a really great time, but I probably should be getting home soon.”</p><p>Jasper leaned forward too, on her second try. She'd really sunk into the cushions.</p><p>“Yeah. Thanks, I needed this. Um... Hope I'm not being presumptuous, but would you like to do this again same time next week?”</p><p>It took a careful effort on Pearl's part to keep composed while inner Pearl bounced up and down excitedly.</p><p>
  <i>“She wants to see me again!”</i>
</p><p>“I would love that,” she replied earnestly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Comfort Zone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pearl was practically giddy as she drew nearer to her next date. So excited in fact that she felt like she'd burst if she didn't talk about it. She was sure Garnet would listen, but the impassive woman knew more about the weather on Venus than she did about romantic relationships (by her own choice), preferring the fulfillment of her own company. Amethyst, well, she might not always remember to do her share of the chores but when it came to ammunition to tease her friends with her memory was sharper than a Nikon camera. Amethyst was right out. Fortunately, there was someone else Pearl knew of who made the perfect confidante.</p><p>As she stepped out of her car, she looked over at the pub. Scarcely more than a painted violet door set into an otherwise impassive brick wall, with only the sign above it to indicate that it was more than a rear entrance to a kitchen or some such. As was so often the case in life though, it was on the inside that counted. As soon as she opened the door she was greeted by loud rock music. The interior was dimly lit, with pool tables and booths on one side and a long bar on the other side. The walls were adorned with band posters and graffiti and fliers for various music performances and queer events. The bar was crowded this time of day with mostly familiar faces all unwinding after work, but the face she was here to see to day was waving at her from one of the booths.</p><p>“Hey Pearl! Saved you a seat.”</p><p>Pearl waved at her fondly, and placed an order with the publican before joining her friend at the booth.</p><p>“It's good to see you Bismuth. How's the forge?”</p><p>The burly woman chuckled and looked down at the pint she had in front of her.</p><p>“Hot as hell and twice as busy baby. Got a big order for torch sconces in the works. How 'bout you, got anything going on lately?”</p><p>“Something,” Pearl admitted, then blushed. “Someone, rather.”</p><p>Bismuth's eyebrows slowly ascended and her smile widened.</p><p>“Well don't stop there! Give me the deets! Is she nice? Is she hot! The public demands to know!”</p><p>Pearl giggled, raising a hand to cover her mouth. “She seems sweet. Really calm, confident. And...” She worried her lip between her teeth as she reflected. “Really, REALLY hot. Oh my stars Bismuth she is SO hot!”</p><p>Bismuth just laughed as the other woman sank hear head into her hands with eyes wide.</p><p>“I do believe I'm seeing a different side of you. Where's the calm and collected Pearl who used to play the field?”</p><p>“I grew up,” Pearl admitted. “Or slowed down. My roomies were both ribbing me about it.”</p><p>Her drink arriving interrupted the conversation, and Pearl thanked the server before taking the opportunity to take a drink of rosé. Bismuth just looked at her with a gentle smile on her features.</p><p>“Hey, I'm gonna tell you the same thing now that I told you back then. There's nothing wrong with that.”</p><p>Pearl looked up gratefully.</p><p>“You're not gonna tease me about it too?”</p><p>Bismuth grinned and laughed.</p><p>“Well, I did think about it but it sounds like your ration of shit quota has been met already. 'Sides, if you clam up now who's gonna describe just how hot this mystery woman is to me?”</p><p>“Jasper,” Pearl said in a warm voice. “Her name is Jasper.”</p><p>-----</p><p>“You fucker!”</p><p>Peridot clicked frantically with her mouse and pounded the number keys on her keyboard, but to no avail. Jasper had her stun-locked, and scarcely a second later the smaller woman growled like an animal as her respawn timer flashed on the screen to inform her that she had died. She spun around in her chair and glared.</p><p>“Warriors are so fucking broken, you know that right?”</p><p>Seated on her bed with her laptop out, Jasper just grinned like the cat that had stolen the cream.</p><p>“You're just mad engies got nerfed in the last patch. Of course, I kicked your ass before the patch too. Face it, I'm just the ultimate warrior.”</p><p>She flexed to emphasize her point, and kissed her bicep. Peridot just rolled her eyes and groaned.</p><p>“Congratulations, you can show off in two lives. Clod.”</p><p>Jasper chuckled and returned her eyes to her screen. “Welp, end match, I win! I'm gonna go refill my canteen, you want anything while I'm up?”</p><p>Peridot didn't take her eyes off her screen but nodded.</p><p>“Yeah sure, get me a can of mountain dew?”</p><p>The taller woman laughed as she stood and set the laptop down on the bed.</p><p>“You are such a nerd. Alright, coming up.”</p><p>All told, staying with Peridot had been kinda nice. So nice in fact that it threw light on just how much bad she'd gotten used to when she lived with Lapis. She sighed as she held the water dispenser built into the fridge down and caught the stream with the mouth of her canteen. It was... Very different living with someone who didn't make you feel like you had to walk on eggshells. Still, she was looking forward to having her own space. Looking forward to having a job too, filling out applications for eight hours a day was worse than actually working, but she didn't want to abuse her foster sister's generous spirit.</p><p>She took a swig from the now filled canteen before screwing the cap back on and opening the fridge door to retrieve Peridot's soda.</p><p>“Alright nerd,” she called out with a smile. “Ready to get creamed in Diamond Authority again?”</p><p>-----</p><p>Pearl and Bismuth had a great time, chatting and catching up and eventually getting in a couple games with the pool tables, but to all good things and end must come so after some goodbyes and a powerful hug she climbed into her car and drove home, having ordered only the one drink and that nearly two hours ago.</p><p>When she got home the lights were out and it was quiet. She knew Amethyst was at a wrestling match, Garnet was probably in her room, but out of a firmly ingrained habit she called out “I'm home!” anyway.</p><p>Garnet's distant voice answered, too muffled to be discernible from the living room, but Pearl appreciated it anyway. She shed her jacket and hung her keys by the door, than sat down on the couch and pulled out her phone. She was really looking forward seeing Jasper on Tuesday, but that was still three days away. Would it be too forward to...</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>The sound of Garnet's voice right behind her made her almost fall off the couch. </p><p>“Gaaah! Oh, Garnet, you startled me!”</p><p>Her roommate slash chosen sister smiled apologetically. Probably, at any rate. The shades she wore even indoors made it hard to tell.</p><p>“Sorry Pearl, I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I was just curious how to hear how Bismuth has been.”</p><p>Pearl patted her hand over her heart and willed herself to calm down.</p><p>“Y-yeah, she's good. Kinda busy at the forge, but at least that means more money coming in. Her words, not mine.”</p><p>Garnet chuckled and leaned over the back of the couch while Pearl got comfortable again.</p><p>“That's good to hear. Guess that means no more commissions in your immediate future hmm?”</p><p>Pearl laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.</p><p>“Couldn't afford another custom job right now anyway, not so soon after the last one.”</p><p>Her roommate nodded, and gave the couch a gentle thump with one hand before standing upright again.</p><p>“Alright, just wanted to say hi. I'm about to make dinner, have you eaten?”</p><p>The thin woman nodded.</p><p>“Yes I have, thank you anyway.”</p><p>Garnet nodded back at her with a smile, then went over to the kitchen. Pearl turned back to her phone, and stared at it thoughtfully. Eventually, she made a decision, and brought up Jasper's number.</p><p>-----</p><p>Her phone buzzed. Jasper reached for it curiously, it was far too late for anyone to be calling about an interview. She smiled when she saw who the text was from. The message itself was short and to the point.</p><p>
  <i>“Got time for a voice chat?”</i>
</p><p>Jasper didn't think twice before tapping out a reply.</p><p>
  <i>“Sure do.”</i>
</p><p>-----</p><p>Crap crap crap she said yes. Which, on the one hand was exactly the reply Pearl had hoped for but now she was stuck with the reality and the responsibility of making the call and not sounding like a fool and anxiety was setting in.</p><p>“I knew I should have rehearsed first, aaah!”</p><p>Garnet's voice from the kitchen snapped her out of it.</p><p>“Did you say something Pearl?”</p><p>The slender woman peeked her head above the couch's back rest.</p><p>“S-sorry, no, I'm just gonna step outside for a bit.”</p><p>She took three deep breaths. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Then she stood up and went outside. Then went back inside almost immediately.</p><p>“Forgot my jacket,” she said sheepishly when her roommate glanced at her.</p><p>Now dressed for the cool sea breeze, she went back outside again, and pulled up one of the deck chairs to be seated.</p><p>“Okay Pearl, you can do this. You are a grown, confident woman!”</p><p>To her credit, she hesitated only briefly before pressing dial.</p><p>The other end didn't ring for long before the sound cut off abruptly to be replaced my silence, then...</p><p>“Hey there.”</p><p>Pearl smiled almost immediately in response to the sound of Jasper's distinct, gravelly voice. Almost like magic, Pearl's nervousness evaporated.</p><p>“Hey yourself,” she replied warmly. “Doing anything exciting?”</p><p>The voice on the other end chuckled.</p><p>“Nah, I was playing games with Peridot earlier but now I'm just winding down. You?”</p><p>Pearl gazed over at the waves crashing against the shore in the distance as she thought.</p><p>“Relaxing at home after visiting an old friend. Guess we're both 'winding down'.”</p><p>She could hear Jasper's rumbling laughter on the other end of the line.</p><p>“Seems that way.”</p><p>A brief silence followed, during which Pearl glanced out at the waves again. The sun had sunk completely beneath the horizon, but there was still a dim orange glow cast against the clouds in the twilight. No matter how much time passed, she never grew tired of the sight.</p><p>“I'm really looking forward to seeing you again,” she blurted out, then immediately cursed herself in her head. Ugh, real smooth. Thankfully, Jasper didn't seem to mind.</p><p>“Yeah? Me too. I been looking forward to it all week as a matter of fact.”</p><p>Pearl blushed, gripping the phone tighter in her hand.</p><p>“Really?” she asked hopefully. She could hear Jasper laugh on the other end, but it didn't sound like mockery at all.</p><p>“Of course. What kind of stone hearted monster wouldn't enjoy time spent with an engaging and beautiful woman?”</p><p>Okay, earlier was bullshit, NOW she was blushing. Hard. Her free hand floundered in the vicinity of her face despite there not being anyone else present to hide from.</p><p>“O-oh!” she said weakly.</p><p>“Sorry, was that out of line?” the woman on the other end of the line asked.</p><p>Pearl shook her head, then belatedly replied perhaps a little loudly “N-No, not at all! I mean, maybe, I mean, uh...”</p><p>Jasper laughed again.</p><p>“Oh you are adorable!”</p><p>“You can't even see me,” Pearl retorted defensively.</p><p>“I can picture it,” the other woman said with a smile that Pearl could hear in her voice. Finally, Pearl laughed too.</p><p>“Alright, you got me.”</p><p>It was as though something tense hovering over the two women had palpably unwound. Like maybe Pearl was getting back into the swing of things, or perhaps it was just something about Jasper. It was too early to say for sure, but as they started talking more casually, a distinct sentence formed in Pearl's mind.</p><p>
  <i>“This is nice.”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>